The Ice King
by Warrior357010
Summary: Au. For 13 years, prince Draco has lived in fear of his power. On his coronation, his power is revealed. Scared and ashamed, he runs away, leaving the kingdom of Hogwarts in eternal winter. Now his younger brother, Harry, must go on a journey to bring back summer, and fix there relationship. That's difficult with only the help of two ice workers, a reindeer, and a talking snowman.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Harry**** Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Frozen belongs to Disney**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Hogwarts. The kingdom was ruled by a king and queen that were much beloved. The king, handsome, strongly built, with messy black hair, hazel eyes and rectangular glasses. The queen, beautiful with bright emerald eyes and vibrant red hair.

The king and queen had two sons, the eldest had platinum blond hair that he wore slicked back and bright blue eyes. The younger had his father's messy black hair and poor eyesight, woreing round wire rimed glasses over his mother's bright emerald eyes. The two prince's were only three years apart and thus quit close.

Far from the castle the prince's called home, early in the morning, two other siblings were following a group of grown men on there way up the north mountain to harvest ice. "Come on Ginny, hurry up!" the little red haired boy called to his sister, "I'm coming, Ron!" the red haired girl said to her brother. They grabbed there pet reindeer, Pig, and there sled, and trudged up the mountain.

Later that night, the younger of the two prince's woke from his sleep, noticing the colorful northern lights. Full of excitement, he got out of bed and tip-toed to the bed on the other side of the room, where his brother sleeps. "Pss," the boy whispered, "Draco, wake up." The blond boy woke up, albeit grudgingly, "Go back to bed, Harry," Draco whispered tiredly. "I can't," said Harry, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and I have to play!" Harry said dramaticly. "Well go play by yourself," Draco said as he pushed Harry of the bed. Harry landed on his but on the floor with a thump, then gasped as an idea struck him. Harry stood up and leaned over the bed. "Hey Draco, do you wanna build a snowman?" Harry asked with a mischevious smirk. Draco's eyes reopened and a grin crossed his face. Moments later, Draco found himself being led down the grand stair case to the ball-room by his little brother.

After closing the doors, the two boys came together. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Harry begged his brother. Draco gestured for Harry to come closer. When he did, Draco pressed his hands together. With a pale blue glow, he opened hands and a beautiful white snow ball appeared. With a wave of his hands, the whole ball room was full of snow. Draco pressed his foot to the floor to create a thick coat of ice. Harry, who had become a very delighted five-year-old, had begun to slide around the ice. "This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed. The two boys built there snowman. It's head had more oval shape. Draco ran behind it and said in a very low voice, "Hello my name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Harry gasped "I like warm hugs too!" Harry ran up and hugged the snow man, "I love you Olaf!" Harry exclaimed. Draco smiled, there was almost nothing he loved more then making his little brother happy. The prince's piled up the snow to make a snow mount and sled down it. Harry ended up being flung into another snow mount. Draco, worried for his brother, rushed to him only to sigh in relief when Harry popped out and laugh.

Harry jumped in the air shouting "Catch me!" Draco created snow to catch Harry, "Again!" Draco caught him again with snow. Harry jumped again and again, going higher and higher, picking up more speed. "Wait! Slow down!" Draco shouted to Harry. Harry, however, was having to much fun to listen. He jumped off a very high snow mount. Draco sliped on the ice and fell. Panicking, Draco reached out his hand to catch Harry and screamed "Harry!" as a saphire beam of magic shot out of his extended hand and hit Harry on his temple. Harry fell to the ground, unconcious. "Harry!" Draco shouted as he rushed to his brother,_ "Please be okay! Please be okay!"_ he thought franticaly. What had he done. Draco pick up his brother and saw a lock of his black hair turn white. Terrified, he called, "Mama! Papa!" unaware that his fear was freezing the whole room.

Soon his parent forced their way through the ice-covered door and ran to there children. "Draco!" his father shouted, "What have you done?!" "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean too!" Draco pulled Harry close to him and sobbed, "I'm sorry, Harry," quietly to Harry. "This is getting out of hand," the king murmured. "James, he's ice cold!," the queen told her husband in fear. King James quickly ran to the library and came back with an old book. He opened the book to a page with a map and said "I know where to go," Soon they mounted there horses and rode to the forest, James holding Harry and Lily holding Draco. Draco, who was still frightened for his brother, was causing a trail of ice to follow his mother's horse. The ice didn't go unnoticed by the two red haired children. "Ginny, look!" Ron shouted, "Ice?" Ginny wondered, for what was it doing here in summer? They followed the ice to a large clearing in the forest, full of small round boulders and a cozy little cottage. "Please, help!" the king shouted, "My son!" The boulders all rolled to the royals and unfolded to reveal short creatures with rock-like skin and grassy hair, They all wore crystals around there necks, some blue, some green, some red, some pink. They also wore mossy clothing. "It's the king," one whispered. "Trolls," Ron said in wonder. The boulder they were hiding behind revealed to be another troll, "shh," she whispered, "I'm trying to listen." Then she smiled at them, "Cuties," she called them, "I'm gonna keep you," then gave them a bear hug. They turned to watch the king and queen.

An old man with a long silver beard and half moon spectacles, wereing a blue robe, walked up to the royal family and asked "Your Majesty, born with or cursed?" "Born and they're getting stronger," the king said. The old man walked over to Lily, who now held Harry and placed his hand on the sleeping boys head and closed his eyes. He reopened them and said "You were lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded," "Do what you must," the king begged. "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic," he told them as he waved his hand. A bright blue light appeared and showed them Harry's memories of him and Draco playing together. They watched the memories change from playing in the ball room to playing out side during winter."To be safe," the old man finished. It killed him to change such precious memories, but it was the only way. There was one thing he could do, though. "But don't worry, I leave the fun," he assured. "He'll be okay,"

"But he won't remember I have powers," Draco asked, he didn't feel comfortable keeping such a secret from his brother, but his placed a hand on his shoulder, "Its for the best," his father told him. Draco looked at his hands but was distracted when the man addressed him, "Listen too me, Draco," he said, "Your power will only grow," the man released more magic. This time it took the form of a figure surounded by a crowd of people. "There is beauty in it," the wizard said. The figure released a beautiful large snowflake above him, "But also great danger," the snowflake turned crimson, "You must learn to control it," he warned, "Or fear will be your enemy," the crimson snowflake spread to the crowd around the figure. With a cry of agony, the figure disappeared.

Draco gasped and ran to his father. "No," the king said with an edge of finality, "We'll protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we lock the gates, reduce the staff, and limit his contact with people. We'll keep his powers hidden from everyone," the king paused, "including Harry," James finished sadly. Over the next few days, several changes were made in the castle. The gates were locked, the staff was reduced, and Draco was moved to another room. Draco, to Harry, seemed to be closing himself off. Soon winter came and so did the snow. Harry noticed and knocked on Draco's door, "Draco? Do you wanna build a snowman?" no answer. "Come on lets go and play. I never see you any more!" Harry begged. He look under the door, "Come out the door, its like you've gone away," Harry gave up and walked away,_"We used to be best mates,"_ Harry thought,_ "And now...were not, I wish he'd tell me why!"_ The next day, Harry tried again, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" thinking perhaps not exactly a snowman, "It doesn't have to be a snowman," Harry offered, but the only response he got was, "Go away, Harry!" "Okay, bye," Harry said sadly and walked away.

13-year-old Draco gazed out the window of his room, then a thick layer of ice covered the window seal. He gasped and stepped back. Later his father gave him a pair of gloves and said, "The gloves will help," he said as he put the gloves on Draco's hands, "See, conceal it,"- he began, "Don't feel it," Draco continued,"Don't let it show," they finished together. Later, 10-year-old Harry knocked on Draco's door and asked, "Do you wanna build a snow man or ride our biked around the halls?" no answer. Some company was overdo, in Harry's opinion. Harry walked away, "Hi Joe," he said to a portrait of a knight, _"Look at me! I'm talking to the pictures on the walls!" _he thought. Harry felt very lonely with no one to play with. He lay on his back in front of a grandfather clock and pretended to kick the pendent with his feet while going _"Tick tock! Tick_ _tock!.  
_Meanwhile, Draco was talking to there parents, "I'm scared! Its getting stronger!" he panicked. "Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down," James said as he moved to comfort his son. Draco saw this and panicked, _"He'll get hurt!" _Draco thought. "No! Don't touch me!" he begged, "Please. I don't want to hurt you," Draco said more calmly. Lily put her hand on her husbands shoulder and looked and there elder son.

A few years later a 16-year-old Harry walk past his brothers door and stopped. He turned and looked at the door. He wanted to talk to his brother but he knew he would get no answer. Harry sighed and walked away, giving up. Later, he ran up to his parents room to see them packing. He hugged them and said, "See you in two weeks." Later the king and queen walk down the grand staircase and were greated by there elder son. "Do you have to go," he begged. Draco was afraid the be without his parents guidance. "You'll be fine, Draco," his father assured him.

The news of the king and queen's death took a tole on the kingdom. All the citizens grieved there loss, but none more then the prince's. A funeral was held and all but Draco attended, for he was afraid of hurting someone, especialy his brother. After the funeral Harry went to visit his brother. Harry knocked on the door, "Draco?" he paused, "Please, I know your in there. People are asking where you've been," he told his brother. "They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to! I'm right out here for you, just let me in!" silence. "We only have each other, just you and me!" more silence. _"What are we going to do?" _Harry thought sadly as he slide to the floor, his back to the door. Harry tried one last thing, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked before putting his head in his hands. On the other side of the door, in the exact same position, was Draco who had been grieving in solitude. His sadness had caused his bed room to freeze. Draco was now, truly alone.

**A.N: review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: The coronation

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Harry**** Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Frozen belongs to Disney**

**Ch.1:The coronation**

**3 years later:**

The kingdom of Hogwarts was bustling. Everyone wanted to look there best on this special day. At the docks, guards were welcoming representatives from naboring kingdoms, "Welcome to Hogwarts, gentlemen," a man said as he escorted diplomats off there ships, "Watch your step."

"Come on! Why do I have to wear this?" a boy whined to his mother as he was forced to wear an expensive waistcoat.

"Because, the king has come of age! Its coronation day!" his mother told him, excitedly.

"Well, I don't see how that's my fault!" the boy whined. The people of Hogwarts were all putting up decorations in the village. Meanwhile, what looked like a sled on wheels, a full grown reindeer was practicaly begging a pair of red-heads,

"What is it pig?" the girl asked, amused.

"You want a snack?" the man next to her asked as he held up a carrot above the reindeer's head.

The reindeer began eating the carrot but the girl said, "Hey! Share," she told the coughed up half the carrot into the red-haired man's hand. He took a bite and handed it to the girl and she took a bite.

"I can't believe they're opening the gates!" a man said, excited.

"And for a whole day!" a women continued in the same tone.

"Ah! Hogwarts, our most mysterious trading partner!" said a large fat man to two body-guards behind him, "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!"he said to himself,"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" he asked his men.

"Oh! It'll be so nice to have the gates open!" a women said, "I can't wait to see the king and the prince! I bet they're the most handsome men in the kingdom!" she continued as she and her friends walked to the castle.

Meanwhile, in the castle, prince Harry was still asleep and did **_not _**look any where near handsome. He was snoring quit loudly and drooling a lot. A sharp knock on the door woke him from his fitful sleep, "Prince Harry," the voice of a servant called.

"Huh?" Harry sat up without opening his eyes.

"Prince Harry?" the servant asked.

"Yeah?" Harry yawned.

"Sorry to wake you," the servant appologised.

"No, no, no, no!" Harry assured, "Its fine!" Harry rested his head on his hand and fell back to sleep. His head continued to droop, almost slipping off his hand when he jerked awake,"Who is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Still me, Sir," the servant said. "Time to get ready, the gates will be open soon,"

"Of course," Harry answered, "Why"

"Your brother's coronation, Sir?" the servant reminded him.

"My brothers...corneration," Harry said to himself. Then he noticed the special suit that had been made for him in the corner. He gasped as he remembered what day it was. _"Today's the day!" _he thought in excitement. He quickly got ready and ran out of his room. Harry passed a woman carrying a silver platter. He turned around and bear-hugged her, cheering, "It's coronation day!" Harry noticed the windows and doors being opened, _"I forgot they did that," _he thought. Harry had roamed the halls of the castle for years. He had always wondered why they never had any parties or visitors. Now that was changing. Now the gates are opening. As Harry thought about it, real people here sounded so strange, but Harry had never been more ready for anything. Harry looked out the window, seeing ships sailing. _"For the first time in forever, there'll music and fun and light" _Harry thought in wonder. Harry had no idea if he was excited or nervous but he was some where in between. "For the firs time in forever, I won't be alone!" Harry said happily. _"I can't wait to meet everyone," _he thought, _What if I meet **the**_ one?" This thought had crossed his mind many times before. It scared him a bit, but it was better then being alone forever. Harry noticed a plated of chocolate and ran over to it. He looked around quickly then started stuffing it in his face. Deep down, Harry knew dreaming of finding romance in one day was crazy, but it was better then being lonley and depressed all the time.

Meanwhile, Draco was in his room, looking out his window down to the people below, fidgiting with the black coller of his turquoise suit. He was beyond terified of hurting someone. Draco took a deep breath and chanted to himself, "Don't let them in. Don't let them see," he moved to the portrait of his father's coronation, "Be the good boy you always have to be," he removed his turquoise gloves and picked up a round, ornate box and a candlestick, "Conceal. Don't feel," he turn around and modled his father in the painting, "Put on a show," the box and the candlestick rapidly began to freeze, "Make one wrong move and everyone will know," Draco put the box and candlestick down, put his gloves back on, and turned around. "But its only for today," he reasoned with himself. Draco turned to look at the frozen objects. What was going to do? He knew he was going to have to take his gloves off for the cerimony. Draco glanced the clock and cursed, he didn't have any more time to practice. Draco sighed. _"I'll just have to try,"_ he thought. Draco opened the doors to his room and ordered the servants, "Open up the gates!" As Draco walked to the balcony, he chanted to himself under his breath,"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know!"

As Draco collected himself, Harry walking along the docks when he was knocked to the ground buy a horse, "Hey!" he said.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt!" said a black-haired girl riding the horse.

_"She's gorgeous,"_ Harry thought. "Uhh...," Harry was stunned. "No! no! I'm okay," he told her.

"Are you sure?" she said as she dismounted her horse and helped him up.

"No, I'm great, actually!" Harry said, blushing a bit.

"Oh. Thank goodness," They stared at each other for a while, then the girl seemed to suddenly remember something, "Oh! uhh... Princess Cho Chang of Ravenclaw," she told Harry.

"Prince Harry of Hogwarts," Harry told her.

"Prince...My lord!" she suddenly curtsied very low. She stood up and said, "I'd like to formaly appologise for hitting the prince of Hogwarts with my horse,"

"No, no, no! Its fine. I'm not **_that_** kind of Prince. I mean, Draco would freak out! Lucky you its just me," Harry rambled.

"Just you?" Cho asked. Harry shrugged, there wasn't anything special about him, after all.

Harry heard bells in the distance. "The bells. The coronation," he remembered. "I-I-I have to go," Harry quickly turned around to leave then turned back and said, "Bye!" and ran to the castle.

Cho Change just stared after him with a blissful look on her face.

The quire sung in beautiful harmony on the balcony, in matching red robes, above the room. Draco stood in front of the priest, Harry by his side. As the priest was about to place the golden crown over Draco's head, Harry turned and waved to princess Cho, who was in the second row.

Draco bowed his head as the priest crowned him then presented the golden scepter and orb to Draco. As Draco was reaching for them, the priest cleared his throat to get his attention. He whispered to Draco, "The gloves, Sire," _"Right,"_ Draco thought, nervously. He had hoped that the priest would forget to tell him. Draco gulped and slowly took off his gloves and gave them to the priest. He shakily gripped the scepter and orb of Hogwarts and turned around, standing before his subjects. The audience stood before him as the priest began the century-old speech. Draco glanced at his hands and saw the royal artifacts were beginning to freeze. _"Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel!__"_ he thought franticaly, over and over again. The priest finished his speech with, "King Draco of Hogwarts," "King Draco of Hogwarts!" the audience repeated, as Draco hurridly put his gloves back on and faced his people. Everyone began to clap for there knew king. All that's left is the coronation ball. _"That was too close," _Draco thought. The ball was filled with food and dancing, people danced till there feat hurt. The trumpets blew, anouncing the presence of V.I.P's

"King Draco of Hogwarts," Draco gracefully walked up to the throne, his black cape trailing behind him. "Prince Harry of Hogwarts," Harry not-so-gracefully ran up to the throne and stood next to Draco, albeit, warily as they had not spoken in awhile.

It was a bit awkward at first until Draco said, "Hi,"

Harry was unsure if Draco was talking to him. "Hi-Hi me?" he asked, "Okay-um-Hi?" Harry said then turned away,

"You look handsome," Draco said.

"Thanks, you too," Harry said,

"Thank you," Draco said then turned to view the room, "So," Draco began, "This is a party," "It's warmer then I thought," Harry said. "And what is that amazing smell?"

Draco wondered. They both took a big whiff of the air and exclaimed, "Chocolate!" in unison.

The announcer walked up to them with a big beefy man that had a very thick mustache and almost know neck. "Your Highness. The Duke of grannies,-"

"Grunnings!" the fat man snapped, "The Duke of Grunnings, your Highness," he said more calmly to Draco. "As your closest partner in trade, I find it fitting that we discuss any bussiness adjustments that we should make," the Duke said. He bowed low, revealing his toupee. The brothers laughed a bit but said nothing as the man stood up, unaware of the embarising incident. Not wanting to offend the man but not really wanting to talk to him either, Draco said politely, "Thank you, only I'm a bit tiered," Then he thought of a way to entertain himself for a bit, "But my brother is wide awake," he told the Duke.

"Oh! Lucky you," the duke said as he grabbed Harry's arm and ruffly yanked him away from Draco. "Oh, I don't think,"- what he didn't think, Draco never found out.

"Sorry," Draco muttered with a miscevious smirk.

As the Duke talk loudly to Harry, unaware he was talking so loud, others were staring. "Its so nice to have the gates open. I wonder why they shut them in the first place?" The Duke put his big face close to Harry's,

"Do **you **know?" the Duke asked.

Harry shook his head. "No...Oh well!" He continued to talk loudly Harry, almost ruining his they were done, Harry walked back over to Draco.

"Well he was loud?" Draco asked.

"Especaly for a man with such a thick mustache!" Harry said, rubbing his ears.

Draco laughed and asked, "You okay?"

Harry smiled, "I'v... never been better," he told his brother, "This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time,"

Draco smiled, "Me too," but his face fell as he remembered the accident, "But it can't," Harry didn't understand. They were getting along so well, what was the problem?

"But why not? I men we,"-

"It just can't!" Draco said, turning away from his brother.

Harry's eyes shun with unshed tears. "Excuse me for a moment," he said as he walked soon met with Cho Chang, they sat outside on a balcony and began to get to know each other.

"What's this?" Cho asked Harry, pointing to his single lock of white hair.

"I was born with it," Harry told , Cho was talking about her family,"Wait, you has how many older sisters?" Harry was asking,

"Seven," Cho told him, "Two of them pretended I was invisible. Seriously. For **two years!**"

"Atleast you had your other sisters" he paused for a moment then continued, "Draco and I were close as kids, then one day he just shut me out, and I never knew why."

Cho placed a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye, "I would never shut you out," she told him.

Happiness filled him to the brim. It had been so long since he had any affection from any one, he was not going to miss out on it. "Do you mind if I do something crazy?" Harry got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Cho gasped and said "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as she jumped into his arms.

Later, they walked into the ball-room to ask Draco for his blessing, "Draco! I mean **king!** Me again," Harry addressed his brother. "May I present princess Cho Chang of Ravenclaw," Harry introduced Cho.

"Your Highness," she curtsied.

"We would like your blessing for-umm,"-"for our mariage," they finished together.

Draco blinked, as far as he knew, Harry just met this girl. Now he wants to marry her? "Wha-marriage?"Draco asked. What was his brother thinking?

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Harry explained,"We'll need a few days to plan the cerimony. Of coarse we'll have soup roast and ice cream-Wait, would we live here?" he asked Cho.

"Of coarse!"

"Harry wait-," Draco tried to reason with him.

"We could invite all seven of your sisters! They could live here,"

"Here?!" Draco asked.

"Of coarse we've got the room,"-

"Wait," Draco said, "Slow down, no ones sisters are living here. No one is getting married,"

"What?" Harry asked.

"May I talk to you, please. **Alone?" **Draco asked.

"No," Harry told his brother, "What ever you have to say, say to the both of us,"

"Fine," Draco took a deep breath, "You can't marry a woman you just met," he said calmly.

"You can if its true love!" Harry argued, getting frustraited.

Draco scoffed,"Harry, you know nothing about true love,"

"I know more then you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Harry said.

These words cut Draco like a knife. He didn't want to shut Harry out. It hurt Draco as much as it hurt Harry, but it was the only way to protect him. Pain shun in Draco's eyes, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me," Draco began to walk away.

"Your Highness, If I may reason,"- Cho began.

"No, you may not," Draco said. " And I think its time you leave," Draco walked up to a guard and ordered, " The party is over, close the gates,"

"Draco no! No wait," Harry as he pulled a glove off his brother's hand.

Draco gasped and said, "Give me my glove!" as he franticaly tried to grab it.

"Draco please! I can't live like this anymore!" Harry couldn't go back to being alone, not again.

Draco looked at his brother for a moment. He hated to do this but what choice did he have? "Then leave," Draco said quietly. He looked at his brother then walked away.

Harry's sadness was replaced by anger and frustration. "What did I ever do to you!" Harry yelled, all his feelings coming to the surface. "Enough Harry," Draco told his brother, barley containing his anger. _"Conceal, don't feel,"_ the mantra ran in Draco's head.

"No! Why! Why do you shut me out?!"  
_"Conceal, don't feel,"_  
"Why do you shut the world out?!"  
_"Conceal, don't feel!"  
_"WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?"

Draco snapped. "I said ENOUGH!" he yelled, accidentally creating ice-stalagmites around him, revealing his power.

Everyone backed away, gasps and whispers filled the room, "Sorcery!" the Duke whispered, "I knew there was something dubious going on here!"

Draco gazed fearfully at the crowd.

"Draco," Harry whispered. He finally understood why Draco always closed himself off. What he was so afraid of. Why the gates were shut.

Draco's gaze snapped to Harry. Memories of the accident flooded through him. _"They know,"_ he thought. He had to run. He lost control. It was the only way to protect himself, his kingdom, and his brother.

Draco groped for the door handle. Once he gripped it, he pushed the door open and ran.

**AN:**** To explain about Draco's appearence, If one remembers from the series, Petunia Dursley had blond hair and blue eyes. Lets just go along and say he got it from her. This is the last I'm mentioning this.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Freeze

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Harry**** Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Frozen belongs to Disney**

**Ch.2: The Great Freeze**

Draco ran as fast as he could to the court-yard, once he got there, however, he was met by a large crowd of citizens. Oh no.

"There he is!"

"Our noble king!"

The crowd applauded their king as if he was a war hero. Low on options, Draco ran into the crowd, many tried to greet him but he pushed past them. Draco then came by a woman with a baby,

"Are you all right, Sire?" she asked in concern,"You seem a bit jumpy,"

Draco backed away to the fountain and gripped its wet edge, causing it to freeze solid.

"There he is!" the Duke of Grunnings shouted, as he and his men appeared at the steps.

"Please! Stay away!" Draco begged as he put his hand up in defense. A beam of ice shot out of Draco's hand and hit the steps the Duke was standing on, causing him and his men to fall.

The Duke sat up and yelled, "MONSTER! MONSTER!," at Draco.

Draco stared at his hand in horror. He could have killed someone! Draco held his hand tightly to his chest as he looked around at the crowd. Everyone coward in fear of him. Fear. They were afraid of him. _"Fear will be your enemy,"_ the old mans voice rang in Draco's ears.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he arrived on the steps of the court-yard.

Draco made to the shore around castle, trapped. He looked around, hoping to find a way to escape. As he backed, Draco heard ice cracking at he feet. Draco looked down at his feet to see that the water was freezing at his feet.

"Draco!"

Draco turned to see that Harry was close by. He had no choice. Draco took a cautious step on the water and watched as it froze at his touched. Without hesitation, Draco ran as fast as he could across the fjord, unknowingly freezing it entirely instead of just the path he took. Draco, upon reaching the other side of the fjord, stopped and looked back at his brother, who now stood at the shore of the castle. _"I'm sorry,"_ Draco thought sadly. He didn't really want to leave, but he was too dangerous to be around any one, and he couldn't live with himself if he hurt any one, **especially** Harry. Draco turn and continued running at full speed, never looking back as he unknowingly froze every thing he crossed.

"Draco, stop!" Harry yelled as he tried to follow his brother across the ice, but ended up slipping and falling, instead.

"Harry!" Cho said as she rushed to help him.

"No," Harry whispered, staring at the retreating form of his brother. "_How could this of happened?"_ Harry thought to himself _"What was wrong with me? Why did I have to push him?"_ His thoughts were interrupted when Cho tapped his shoulder.

Cho pointed towards the rapidly freezing fjord. The ice was to thick for any ship to sail through.

"Oh no," Harry whispered.

As they made their way back to the courtyard, the temperature dropped and it began to snow. Harry shivered and Cho wrapped her arms around herself.

Meanwhile, the Duke was freaking out. "Its snowing!" He panicked, "It's the kings fault! That monstrous freak has cursed this land! He must be stopped!" He grabbed his bodyguards by there coats and ordered, "You've got to go after him!"

"Hang on!" Harry said.

The Duke turned to addressed the voice, but frantically hid behind his bodyguards upon seeing it was Harry.  
"You! Is there freakish sorcery in you too?! Are you a monster too?!" The Duke accused.

"No, I'm completely normal," Harry told him."My brother's not a freak and he's most certainly not **monster**!"

"He tried to kill me!"

"You slipped on ice," Cho told him.

"His ice!"

"It's not important now!" Harry said, breaking the argument,"It was an accident. He was scarred. He didn't mean this, any of this!" Harry paused, "Tonight was my fault, I pushed him, so I'm the one that has to go after him."

"What!" they all shouted in protest.

Harry ignored them. "Bring me my horse please!" he called to a servant.

"Harry, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Cho begged him.

"Draco isn't dangerous. I'll bring him back and make this right," Harry assured with certainty.

"I'm going with you," she told him.

"No, I need you to stay and take care of Hogwarts while I'm away," Harry told her.

"I promise,"

Harry threw his cloak on over his suit, mounted his horse, and shouted "I leave Princess Cho Chang in charge!" to the crowd.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Cho asked in worry, "I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Don't worry," he assured, "Draco's my brother, he would never hurt me," Harry rode out the gates and into the forest.

Meanwhile, Draco was trudging up the mountain, lost in thought. He looked around the glowing white snow on the mountain. _"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king,"_ he thought sadly. For that seemed like the only kingdom he could rule, safely. The wind howled loud and strong, and Draco couldn't help compare it to the storm of thoughts and emotions raging inside him. The strongest ones were fear, guilt, and shame. Draco remembered his father's words,_  
_

_"He can learn to control it, I'm sure,"_ he had said so long ago.

"Guess you were wrong, Papa," he said to himself, sadly. _"I couldn't keep it in. I tried so hard but I couldn't!"_ he thought in anger and frustration. Draco started walking forward, talking to himself.  
"Don't let them in! Don't let them see!" That's what he was always told, by his parents and even himself. Fat lot of good that did!  
"Be the good boy you always have to be!" Secretly, Draco always hated that he couldn't be himself without hurting people.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!" Draco chanted to himself. He took off his remaining glove and threw it in the air, "Well now they know!" he growled. There was no point in holding it anymore. It was time to let it go. Draco closed his eyes and focused, baling his hands into fists. A moment later, Draco open his eyes and his left hand, revealing beautiful, glowing blue snowflakes that blew away in the wind. He opened his right hand and got the same result. Encouraged, Draco twirled his hands, creating a snowman exactly like the one he and Harry made as children. Draco walked away, creating snow as he went. Draco watched as the snow floated and twisted in the wind. "Let it go," Draco said to himself, tasting the phrase. He turned around causing the snow to fall to the ground. Draco created more snow, throwing it left and right. He no longer cared what his people would think. He just felt so relieved to finally be himself. "Let the storm rage on," Draco said to himself as he removed his black cape and let it blow away in the wind. "The cold never bothered me anyway," Draco soon found himself at a cliff, were he could see the other side was just a little higher up. He was so far from Hogwarts, he couldn't hurt anyone! Draco ran excitedly to the edge.

_"Lets see what I can do,"_Draco thought to him self. Draco baled his hands into fists and focused as hard as he could on the image of a staircase. He reopened them and blasted a beam of ice, creating rigid ice staircase. It was spiky and not ready to walk on. Draco, however, was pleased he managed to create something. He didn't care what it looked like as long as it could hold his weight. Draco mounted the first step and watched as it smoothed out, beautifully. _  
_

"I'm free," he murmured to him self, a smile stretching across his face. Draco gripped the railing and it smoothed out aswell. Draco ran up the staircase without fear as it extended farther until it reached the other side. Draco, for the first time in his life, felt that he was controlled his destiny, that he could do any thing. And to him, his destiny was to live here. Alone. Where he could be who is without hurting any one.

If he was going to live here, he'd need some shelter. Draco stomped his foot hard on the ground, creating a large snowflake shaped, ice platform. He slowly raised his hands, pillars to form and the platform to rise. Walls and doorways formed as the castle base was finished. With a wave of Draco 's hand, frost began carving designs on the walls and formed the ceiling, finishing with a beautiful ice chandelier.

He did it. He built his home.

Draco stared at the beautiful palace in wonder. The whole room was literally glowing with Draco's happiness. Draco removed his golden crown from his head and stared at it. Could he really do this? Give up everything he's ever known? He shook his head, clearing himself of these thoughts. "I can never go back," he said with an edge in his voice, "So why dwell in the past?" Draco through the crown far away from him, out side, down the staircase and outside the palace. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, causing it to look spiked at the back. Frost crawled up his legs, creating silver boots that ended at his knees. The frost formed dark blue trousers, then reached his torso and created a magnificent indigo tunic with silver designs at the collar. Draco spread his arms, allowing the frost to form matching sleeves and long silver bracelets that covered most of his forearms. A long indigo cape formed down his back with silver clasping at his shoulders. Draco walked out onto the balcony, gazing at the dawn and revealing his true self to the world.

"Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me any way," with that, Draco turned on his heals walked in side hie new home, the doors closing behind him.

**AN:**** I am so sorry for taking so long to update! My house's computer decided to stop working at all after months of being a total piece of crap. It won't even turn on! The only reason I could finish this chapter was because I was almost done with it and I had a phone with internet. Typing even one paragraph from my phone's tiny touch screen key board was difficult to say the least so don't expect a new chapter for a while. Any way read & review, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome, and if you have any suggestions about how to incorporate non-mentioned HP characters in the story please tell me because I'm stuck on that.**


End file.
